(DxA) Mask
by ApritelloIsLife
Summary: April visits Donatello in the night, and can't resist the urge to see whats been hiding under his mask all those years. Was originally posted in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" category.


**A/N: This originally started out as a chapter in For Lost Time, but the more I wrote the more I realized I was writing utter bull and that it didn't fit the timeline at all. FLT may be a collection of oneshots, but they all share the same timeline. So here you go, have a oneshot. This story is told form April's POV. If you don't like first person POVs, dont read.**

 **"Mask"**

* * *

I stood in front of his door, dressed in my yellow nightie, my hair free from its usual tie. My feet were cold from being pressed against the sewer floor. I was tired and yet I couldn't sleep.

I knew he was awake, but I still felt apprehinsive. I knew he'd understand. I always came to him for all of my problems, wether it was homework, or simply just wanting to talk.

I raised my hand and knocked. "Donnie?"

"A-April?" I heard him squeak, and I couldn't help but giggle. I heard him clear his throat followed by "C-Come in."

I opened the door and went inside, shutting the door behind me. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes glued to his computer screen, hands tentavily typing as if he wasn't sure of what he was writing; a blush tinted his cheeks and his eyes were wide and slightly unfocused.

I looked around his tidy-yet-cluttered room. He had posters hanging on his walls, one wall almost completely covered by a poster of the Periodic Table. His drawers were labeled, and piles of papers cluttered the room, yet it was all organized and tidy.

His bo was leaning against the wall by his bed, and his belts were draped over the headboard. My eyes fluttered back toward him, and I saw he still had his mask on. I'd never seen him without it, I'd realized. I felt my cheeks burn as his gaze shifted to me for a moment, and I realized I was staring.

He turned his head back to his computer almost immediately as if he'd seen me naked. I slowly walked towards him and sat down next to him on the bed, the springs squeaking under me from my weight.

"D-Do you need something, April?" he asked quietly, his eyes still locked on the screen.

"I just.. I couldn't sleep." I mumbled, twirling my hair around my finger.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No.. I just.." I sighed.

"I understand." he spoke softly. "I find myself lying awake more nights than not. It's usually because of anxiety and stres..." he trailed off his fingers moving again at a faster pace.

Without really thinking, I reached forward and pulled on one of the violet tails of his mask, the knot coming loose more easily than I had anticipated. The fabric fell free from his face and fluttered onto the keyboard, covering his hands. His reaction wasn't one I had been expecting. His eyes squeeze shut and his cheeks burned a bright red; his hand twitched, hitting a key I'm sure he didn't mean too. He looked as if he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

He was a ball of embarassment, anxiety, and self-loathing all rolled into one, and it was all my fault. I felt a sudden guilt and instantly tried to backpedal "D-Donnie.. I'm so-"

"Don't." he cut me off. "Don't be. You were.. You were just curious." he spoke, his eyes still shut.

"Will you look at me?" I asked softly and he complied, turning his head to me slowly and opening his eyes. I smiled at him, trying to erase all of his sense of self-loathing. My hand reached for him, cupping his face and carassing the skin I had never seen before. "You're so beautiful." I whispered.

He shook his head softly, dismissing the comment with a sad chuckle. My anger burned to life and suddenly I lurched forward, crushing my mouth onto his, wanting to prove to him that he was beautiful. Beautiful to me.

He jerked his head back in surprise, and I instantly followed him, fusing our lips once more. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist, the other moved to cup my face, and he tilted his head, our lips molding together. I pulled back, my face burning and my chest heaving.

"I love you, April. I always have." he whispered. My heart clenched at the genuinity in his voice, and I chuckled softly.

"I know." I looked up to him and smiled. He smiled back, flashing his gap at me. I erupted in giggles, unable to stop them.

He let out a low chuckle. "Are you laughing at me Miss O'Neil?"

I finally calmed down and looked at him innocently. "Of course not."

He shook his head at me. I pecked his lips before getting up and walking towards the door, swaying my hips as I walked. I turned my head to him while standing at the door way, and told him "You should wear your mask off more often."

I could just imagine the awe-struck look on his face as I closed the door shut behind me.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
